Amora (Earth-616)
, Helen Eve, Amora Incantare , Amora Lorelei, Valkyrie | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = (formerly) , , ; former partner to Thor, Executioner (Skurge), Power Man (Erik Josten), Valkyrie (Brunnhilde). | Relatives = Lorelei (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 450 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Amora is extraordinarily beautiful by both human and Asgardian standards. | Citizenship = Asgard | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorceress; former paramedic, scullery maid, associate producer, actress | Education = Sorcery School, Asgard; also personally mentored by various Asgardian mystics, notably Karnilla; extensively self-taught in the arcane arts. | Origin = Deity | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey Into Mystery #103 | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Amora the Enchantress has devoted her immortal life to the pursuit of power and pleasure, using sorcery and sexuality as her tools. Born into the otherdimensional Asgardian race worshipped as the Norse gods, she entered Asgard's Sorcery School as an adolescent. While excelling in her mystical studies, Amora also gained a reputation as a manipulative seductress, using magic to enhance her natural beauty's already formidable allure. Despite her charms, she repeatedly failed to seduce the young thunder god Thor. Finding a kindred spirit and occasional ally in Thor's corrupted adopted brother Loki, Amora teamed with him to make Thor her love slave using the mystical Mirror of Mycha, but young warrior maidens Sif and Brunnhilde thwarted the scheme and freed Thor. This paved the way for a long-enduring romance between Sif and Thor, while an embittered Amora eventually dropped out of mainstream Asgardian society. Still an adolescent, she ran away to the Norns' land and apprenticed herself to the mighty sorceress Karnilla, who ultimately expelled her for being too undisciplined. Amora went on to study under many other Asgardian mages, often seducing them to learn their secrets. By the time she reached adulthood, Amora was a powerful sorceress known as the Enchantress, famous for her beauty and infamous for her heartless scheming. Centuries ago, Amora renewed her acquaintance with Brunnhilde, who had served as the leader of Asgard's Valkyries. Bored and restless after Odin disbanded the Valkyrior, Brunnhilde accepted an offer to work with Amora, who promised a life of adventure and new challenges; however, Brunnhilde soon tired of Amora's dishonorable ways and sought to dissolve their partnership. Expecting this, Amora had been secretly siphoning away Brunnhilde's power and life essence for months, finally removing Brunnhilde's spirit and trapping it with the crystalline Globe of Souls. Amora later used the Valkyrie's vacated form as a shell for herself and various pawns to inhabit over the centuries that followed. Amora's longest-serving pawn was the savage warrior brute Skurge, the Executioner. He was madly in love with Amora, who favored him with just enough affection to ensure his loyalty, but she continued to seek other lovers regardless of Skurge's feelings. In particular, she remained infatuated with Thor. When Asgard's ruler Odin sought to break up a new romance between his son Thor and the mortal Jane Foster, Loki suggested Odin use the Enchantress. At Odin's command, Amora went to Earth and tried to seduce Thor in his mortal form, Don Blake, but he spurned her because of his love for Foster. A bitter Amora sent Skurge to eliminate Jane, but he switched sides and freed Foster after Thor offered to give Skurge his magic hammer. Furious, Amora attacked Skurge and might have killed him had Thor not stopped her, hurling both Skurge and Amora back to Asgard. As punishment for their misdeeds, Skurge and Amora were exiled to Earth with their powers reduced. Needing a guide to the modern mortal world, they joined criminal mastermind Baron (Heinrich) Zemo's Masters of Evil. The Masters clashed repeatedly with Thor and his Avengers Teammates, sometimes allied with other menaces such as the time master Immortus and the Zemo-empowered ionic strongman Wonder Man, who seemingly died after betraying the Masters to save the Avengers. The Masters ultimately broke up after Zemo's own death in battle, but Amora remained one of the Avengers' most powerful and persistent foes. Using Zemo's ionic technology to transform her lovesick pawn Erik Josten into Power Man (later Atlas), Amora pitted him against the Avengers but abandoned Josten after he failed. Twice allied with the villainous Olympian war god Ares against the Avengers, she once used Ares' heroic half-brother Hercules as a thrall, but that plot failed in part because she became genuinely smitten with him. Amora and Skurge next joined the Mandarin's world conquest plans, foiled by the Avengers. Later, wearing Brunnhilde's form as the Valkyrie, Amora tricked several super heroines into joining her radically feminist Lady Liberators super-team, but the Avengers defeated her yet again. They also thwarted her subsequent alliance with warlord Arkon of Polemachus, then prevented her and Ares from conquering Olympus, Earth and Asgard. In addition to Thor and the Avengers, Amora has clashed with other heroes such as Spider-Man (Peter Parker), Hulk (Bruce Banner), the Defenders, the Thing, Asgard's Warriors Three, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, the New Mutants, Vision, Scarlet Witch and the Dazzler, a mutant singer who dealt the Enchantress several humiliating defeats despite Amora's vastly greater power. During a period when Skurge had abandoned her, Amora briefly employed the Black Knight (Dane Whitman) as her love slave, but she callously turned Whitman to stone after Skurge returned. Around this time, Amora twice empowered mortal pawns as the Valkyrie using Brunnhilde's form. Social activist Samantha Parrington was only briefly active as the Valkyrie, unwittingly battling the Hulk on Amora's behalf, but madwoman Barbara Norris kept the Valkyrie's form for years after Amora empowered her to battle rival sorceress Casiolena; invested with Brunnhilde's amnesiac spirit as well as her power, this Valkyrie renounced Amora and joined the Defenders. Years later, the Defenders helped reunite Brunnhilde's spirit with her true body while thwarting Amora's efforts to woo a cosmic personification of Love, and a vengeful Valkyrie trapped Amora's own spirit in the Globe of Souls for a time. Amora was among the various Earth-linked villains forced to participate in the godlike Beyonder's "Secret Wars," during which she shared an intimate interlude with Thor. He offered her a chance to switch sides and reform, but Amora lacked the courage to accept, losing her best chance yet to win Thor's heart. Her shame over this failure may have influenced her to act somewhat more honorably thereafter. She and Skurge were among the Asgardian outlaws who came to Asgard's defense during a cataclysmic war with the forces of Surtur, enhancing her standing in Asgardian society after Surtur's defeat. Amora's similarly scheming sister Lorelei had selfishly refused to aid in the war effort, however, so the Enchantress paid her back by helping free Thor from Lorelei's own love spell. During this period, Amora grew increasingly close to Asgard's noble watchman, Heimdall, who helped the Enchantress overcome her intense and surprisingly genuine grief after Skurge's heroic death in battle with Hela's forces. Under Heimdall's influence, Amora became an increasingly courageous and unselfish figure in the Asgardian court, defending Asgard from the Egyptian death god Seth, Karnilla, Loki and other menaces, even helping restore Odin to the throne; but she eventually parted with Heimdall on bad terms when she realized his blind devotion to Asgard's rulers would always outweigh his feelings for her. By this time Amora had already begun dabbling in earthly schemes again, clashing with foes such as the Avengers, Dr. Strange, Clea, Rintrah, Hercules, Quasar (Wendell Vaughn) and a new mortal version of Thor (Eric Masterson). Trying to insinuate herself into Masterson's life, she adopted a dual identity as Leena Moran, beautiful roommate of Eric's close friend Susan Austin. Meanwhile, the Enchantress cultivated an alternate career in Hollywood, posing first as actress "Amora Lorelei" and later as associate producer Helen Eve, conspiring to win the hearts and minds of men through her films. During both of these schemes she tried to seduce her old ally Wonder Man, who had become a super hero and a Hollywood actor since his resurrection, but he rejected her. Amora offered Thor shelter and assistance without any tricks during a period when he was ailing and cut off from Asgard, finally winning his affections honestly. The pair became lovers and partners in adventure for a time, until Thor was lost during the Onslaught disaster and Amora, stripped of her magic, was enslaved by Frost Giants. The Asgardian gods were then scattered around the world, powerless and amnesiac, until Amora helped reunite her fellow "lost gods" and restore them to their proper place. Thor eventually returned from his seeming demise and adopted a new human identity when he merged with paramedic Jake Olson, but he did not seek to renew his romance with Amora. After helping her ex-pawn Atlas and his Thunderbolts teammates invade Mephisto's Hell-realm in exchange for a promise of future favors, the Enchantress secretly re-entered Thor's life by adopted a new mortal identity as Olson's partner, paramedic Christine Collins. Jake repeatedly rejected her aggressive romantic overtures, even after she revealed herself as Amora. When Thor inherited Asgard's throne, a supportive Amora became his ally, advisor and lover. In Earth-3515's alternate future timeline, her counterpart even married Thor and bore him a son, Magni, though these events were diverged from Earth-616's present-day reality after Thor-3515 convinced Thor-616 to avoid his past mistakes. Later, Loki led a revolt in fulfillment of the Ragnarok prophecies, destroying Asgard and killing its people, including Amora; however, a reborn Thor has since restored Asgard and has begun resurrecting his fellow Asgardings, whose spirits had lain dormant in human host bodies. Subverting this process, a reborn Loki tricked Thor into unwittingly restoring many dangerous Asgardians during a hasty mass rebirth. These reborn figures, including Amora, swiftly departed to seek their respective destinies. Near the end of World War II the Enchantress reclaimed Valkyrie (Brunnhilde), who had been summoned to Earth to fight Nazis; Amora returned Valkyrie's soul to the Globe of Souls. A few years ago, Amora resided in a luxurious hotel, manipulating men for her amusement, but ran afoul of Mastermind (Jason Wyngarde), similarly mentally influencing people; an irritated Amora punished him and his followers with nightmares. After being restored to life by Thor following a Ragnarok event, Amora magically manipulated the Worldtree to bring the Executioner (Skurge) back to life, inadvertently twisting reality in all the Nine Realms in the process. When Amora was unable to stop her spell Thor, Loki and Balder slew the Executioner before the resurrection tore the Worldtree asunder. While mourning Skurge, Amora soon witnessed Hela use the Twilight Sword to transform the Nine Realms into Hel. After blaming Thor ad first, Amora later aided him and his Avengers allies in opposing Hela and her undead hordes. Thor took the Twilight Sword from Hela and undid her transformations of the realms; afterward, Amora teleported Thor and his allies back to Earth. Amora was later contacted by Donald Blake, former host to Thor, who had become separated from the thunder god and missing this connected, wanted her to transform him into a god. Casting a spell, she severed his head which continued to live, and used his essence to create The Keep. Amora and The Keep engaged in a plan to take over Asgardia, but was once again thwarted by Thor. | Powers = She is one of the most powerful mystics in Asgard or on Earth, capable of energy blasts, protective shields, illusions, levitation of herself and other masses, flight, teleportation of herself and others, conjuring, interdimensional travel, transmutation, time travel/alteration, paralysis, invisibility, remote projection of her voice and image or that of others, mesmerism, hypnotism, implantation of subliminal impulses/compulsions, shrinking or enlarging other people and objects, impairing or enhancing the physical abilities of others, mist generation, telepathic communication, mind control, an intuitive sense of nearby or imminent danger, decay or outright disintegration of matter, animation and manipulation of inanimate objects, electricity generation, instantly fatal death spells, rapid aging or de-aging of others, sound-muting spells of silence, infliction of severe pain without physical damage, fire projection, formation of ectoplasmic energy constructs, and summoning/controlling spirits who embody the four basic elements. She is often served by magical beings such as harpies, ogres, giants, dwarves, goblins and assorted monsters. | Abilities = Amora prefers to use sorcery and seduction, often enhancing the latter with the former. Few can resist her beauty, particularly when she augments it with her magic; a single kiss is often enough to make a man her slave. She is a gifted singer and sometimes uses this talent to aid in mesmerizing others. She also has some knowledge of advanced human technology, including that of Heinrich Zemo. Amora has amassed considerable knowledge of mystical lore, and is an expert in the art of seduction, both natural and supernatural. | Strength = Enchantress has an Asgardian goddess' physique, including a millennia-long lifespan, immunity to disease, superhuman stamina, physical density thrice that of normal humans, and enough strength to lift 25 tons; however, she seldom relies on her physical prowess. | Weaknesses = As her mystical powers stem largely from Asgardian sources, her magic is strongest within the realm of Asgard and gradually diminishes elsewhere, though her powers never fade completely. | Equipment = She sometimes employs special potions, incantations or talismans, such as love potions, mind-warping brews, and crystals through which she can view distant events; the spirt-entraping Globe of Souls; the Mirror of Mysolijh, passage through which either reveals a person's true form/identity or shrouds them within a false identity; and the Fountain of Forever, which shows her portents of the future as well as images of remote locations in the present. | Transportation = Magical teleportation. | Weapons = | Notes = }}